¿Dónde está Wanda? - SPOILERS INFINITY WAR
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark. - Shuri y Visión - Ella tenía que salvar la mente de él, pasase lo que pasase.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel.**

* * *

 **Aquí con otro reto, esta vez sobre Infinity War. Los personajes que elegí (debía elegir dos de diferentes listas) fueron Shuri y Visión, y esto está ubicado en el final de la película.**

 **Espero que les guste. Disfruté más de lo esperado escribir desde la perspectiva de Shuri. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Marvel desde Black Panther.**

* * *

 ** _Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark._**

* * *

El corazón le latía en los oídos. Obligaba a sus manos a mantenerse firmes y precisas, porque cualquier error podría costarle la vida al androide sobre la camilla.

Androide.

Aquella palabra no lo definía.

No habían nunca logrado algo así con la avanzada tecnología de Wakanda. Habían creado robots, habían creado inteligencias artificiales. Pero la Gema de la Mente había hecho un trabajo digno del artífice más maravilloso. Mente en un cuerpo sin sangre ni carne. Mente en algo que nunca había tenido alma. Lo que yacía sobre la camilla era una mente compleja, una vida plena, algo que nunca pensó que vería. Un androide capaz de amar y sentir, tanto o más humano que ella misma. Un androide que podía sentir culpa, arrepentimiento y entrega. Un androide capaz de pensar por sí mismo, sin seguir ningún código binario ni ninguna programación previa.

Shuri sabía que estaba frente a un milagro. Y la vida de ese milagro estaba en sus manos.

Oyó algo explotar fuera. Gritos de los guardias del edificio donde se encontraban ella y Visión. Apresuró el rápido movimiento de sus manos sobre el teclado holográfico, creando, dividiendo y decodificando con símbolos y procesos que sólo ella entendía.

Para eso había trabajado y estudiado y mejorado durante toda su vida, para salvar una vida que sólo ella podía salvar.

¿Siendo sinceros? Estaba asustada. No asustada, aterrada. ¿Y si fallaba en un número? ¿Y si presionaba un botón incorrecto? Desviaba la vista hacia Visión a cada segundo, temerosa de verlo desintegrarse o quedarse inmóvil por un error de ella. Pero el androide la estaba mirando y le sonreía, aunque tenía un gesto de dolor y estrés en la cara. Su mirada decía que lo estaba haciendo bien, que siguiese así. Respiró lentamente para calmarse, pero el corazón en su pecho seguía hecho un nudo, y así seguiría hasta que lo viese vivo al final del tratamiento.

Faltaba poco. Faltaba poco. Se lo repetía entre dientes, oyendo golpes y pelea un piso más abajo. Podía hacerlo, ella era buena en eso, podía hacerlo, sabía hacerlo, debía hacerlo. La lucha llegó hasta el otro lado de la puerta donde estaban ellos. Shuri miró brevemente atrás, y luego siguió decodificando la mente de Visión. Sus dedos danzaban en el símbolo holográfico de la Gema, dividiendo sus partes, separando las neuronas del androide de la piedra.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un enemigo. Shuri no se detuvo en su trabajo. Sabía que el guardia se estaba encargando del enemigo. Faltaba poco, ya casi estaba. Se le estaban a punto de acalambrar los dedos y los hombros, podía sentirlo, pero primero terminaría esto. Lo único que existía en su cabeza ahora era lo que estaba haciendo. Ninguna distracción. Ya casi estaba. Casi…

Con los dedos agarrotados por la velocidad y el movimiento, decodificó y transformó la última parte, cerró el holograma y se giró en una fracción de segundo, armando las pistolas de energía en sus antebrazos. Disparó al enemigo, un tipo horrendo con un arma en forma de hoz, atacando al mismo tiempo que la guardia. El enemigo las golpeó a ambas y las lanzó a la plataforma de abajo, donde estaba Visión. Donde había estado Visión.

La camilla estaba vacía. Segundos más tarde, el androide apareció de algún lado y embistió al monstruo, haciéndole un placaje y tirándose con él por la ventana hacia el terreno debajo donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.

Shuri se arrastró con el tobillo dañado hacia donde había estado trabajando con la mente de Visión. No le había dado guardar. Estaba segura, no le había dado guardar. La copia de seguridad se hacía cada pocos minutos. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado la última copia automática?

Hizo aparecer de nuevo el holograma y la lista de procesos guardados. Los recorrió con la mirada, recordaba lo que significaba cada uno. Lo que temía. La copia de seguridad no había llegado a los últimos cinco movimientos. Estaba incompleto.

Podía arreglarlo. Tenía que poder arreglarlo. Un parche. Había hecho eso miles de veces. Aunque nunca con algo como esto.

Tomó el último movimiento y ligó el final del proceso con uno inventado por ella, cerrando la serie para que fuese un todo completo. No podía dejar el final abierto, eso no serviría de nada, no funcionaría. Creó un código confiando en su memoria y esta vez le dio a guardar. Creó tres copias de seguridad diferentes en distintos puntos de la nube, guardó otra en la memoria del laboratorio, y descargó una quinta copia en un pen-drive de tecnología wakandiana, que guardó en su bolsillo más seguro. No iba a perder la mente de Visión, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Vinieron a ella después de la batalla. Destruidos. Y muy pocos.

—¿Dónde está T'challa? —inquirió, y temía la respuesta. No contestaron. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la guardia— Okoye, dime dónde está mi hermano. Es una orden.

—T'challa… T'challa se fue. Como muchos.

Shuri apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Muchos? ¿Y Lobo Blanco?

Esta vez quien contestó fue Steve Rogers. Su voz no tenía vida.

—Se fue también.

—¿Wanda?

—No está más.

—¿Visión? —preguntó al final, pero sabía lo que dirían.

—Thanos —contestó Steve—. Le quitó la Gema. Por eso pudo matar a la mitad de nosotros. Se hicieron cenizas. Como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Shuri entrelazó los dedos y apretó una mano contra la otra para mantenerse firme. Por dentro quería morir ella también. Pero la necesitaban.

—Visión —repitió—. No desapareció en cenizas. ¿No?

Natasha Romanoff negó con la cabeza.

—Su cuerpo quedó, pero gris y sin vida, claramente.

—¿Dónde está?

—Deben estar trayéndolo ya. Les dije que lo trajeran aquí para que tú lo vieras. Creí que querrías hacerlo.

Shuri asintió sin contestar y caminó hacia la puerta intentando mantener una pose regia para no derrumbarse. Su hermano se había ido, y la regla de sucesión la nominaba a ella como Pantera Negra, reina de Wakanda. Pero no era momento de eso ahora.

Por la escalera aparecieron tres guardias llevando el cuerpo gris de Visión. No había colores ni en su piel ni en su ropa. El milagro había perdido su mente, como una flor seca.

—Pónganlo en la camilla —ordenó. Su voz no vaciló, enfocada ahora por completo en la tarea que debía llevar a cabo. Todos se habían ido, pero ella debía poder hacer algo con lo único que quedaba. Con lo único que su tecnología tal vez podría arreglar.

—Salgan todos —mandó.

No rechazaron su orden, ninguno de ellos. Okoye inclinó la cabeza en asentimiento e hizo un gesto para que todos salieran. Al final puso su mano en el brazo de Shuri. Le dirigió una mirada de confianza y apoyo, y luego salió de la sala.

Shuri quedó sola con Visión.

Se acercó al androide. Él tenía los ojos cerrados. Toda su frente y parte de la cabeza estaban arrancados, dejando ver el cableado dentro. Hasta los cables eran de color gris. Ni rastro de vida.

Acarició con las puntas de los dedos la mejilla de Visión, sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel sintética. Se agachó para poder ver su rostro de perfil. Recorrió cada juntura del rostro del androide, viendo cómo encajaban tan perfectamente que la transición era casi imperceptible. Una obra de arte. Algo que ella hubiese amado crear.

Tomó la mano de Visión e intentó doblarle los dedos, pero estaban fijos, como oxidados. Volvió a acariciar la mejilla gris del androide y conectó la máquina de la camilla que se comunicaba con la computadora.

Esta era la prueba final. Decodificar y separar la mente de Visión era pan comido en comparación con lo que iba a hacer ahora, codificarla de nuevo y unirla al cuerpo.

Necesitaba el doble de habilidad, el doble de precisión y diez veces más confianza en sí misma. Y no vacilar ni un instante o podría dañar la mente de Visión para siempre.

Cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente. Se encontró con sí misma, se centró y expulsó de su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido, estaba sucediendo e iba a suceder. Ahora eran sólo ella y el programa, y no existía nada más.

Abrió los ojos y encendió la computadora. Hizo aparecer el holograma y la lista de procesos, con el código que ella había creado para cerrar la secuencia de comandos. Tenía que funcionar. Tal vez le faltase algo, probablemente lo hiciera, porque cinco movimientos no habían quedado registrados, pero debería poder recuperar casi toda la mente de Visión y eso debería ser suficiente para devolverlo a la vida sin Gema de por medio.

Presionó la tecla para empezar a crear comandos, y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la tarea.

Revertir los procesos no debería tan difícil, pero ahora debía saltearse las partes concernientes a la Gema, que ya no estaba en Visión. A fuerza de memoria y pura deducción lógica, varió los códigos a medida que los escribía, completando las partes que no funcionaban sin la Gema. Iba lento, a paso de tortuga, tanteando cada movimiento antes de hacerlo para no cometer ni el más mínimo error. Volvía a tener el corazón en la garganta, latiéndole en los oídos, pero esta vez tenía tiempo, esta vez podía hacerlo bien. Presionaba la tecla para guardar el trabajo cada cinco segundos, como un tic nervioso, aterrada de perder lo que iba haciendo y perder a Visión con ello.

Se separó de la computadora al terminar la secuencia de comandos completa después de algo que parecieron como cuatro horas, y fue a buscar sus pinzas e implementos de mecánica. Con pulso preciso, arregló las conexiones entre los cables desgarrados de la cabeza del androide, uniéndolos y poniendo cables nuevos donde se habían fundido. Luego lo dejó y volvió al programa. Eso sería suficiente. Arreglar la parte exterior y el revestimiento de la cabeza podía hacerse luego, ahora lo importante era que todo estuviese bien conectado y en funcionamiento para trasmitir la mente de la computadora al androide.

Miró el código final escrito. Lo había expandido para verlo completo, y la pantalla ocupaba todas las paredes de la sala y el techo en miles de pequeños caracteres en filas y columnas, y aun así no podía verlo por completo. La mente de Visión era impresionante, y sus límites eran lejanos. Sentía los dedos cansados y temblorosos después de tanto escribir, pero lo había logrado. La parte fácil del asunto. Ahora había que meter ese código en el androide, y rogar que funcionase, que no hubiese cometido un error en ninguno de los miles de símbolos que habían salido de sus dedos y su cerebro.

Miró a Visión. Su rostro, aunque sin vida y con los ojos cerrados, traslucía miedo y dolor. Shuri no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que habría sufrido cuando le arrancaron el alma. La Gema de la Mente en su caso. Eso la desconcentraría, y era lo último que necesitaba. Volvió la vista a la pantalla, alzó la mano, tomó aire profundamente y luego escribió el comando para enviar el código al cableado del androide. Dudó un momento, repentinamente insegura, pero terminó enviando la orden al programa.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar.

* * *

Estuvo sentada al lado de Visión por horas, mirando su rostro para notar cualquier cambio. El código se trasmitía lentamente, buscando su lugar en la programación del androide, modificando los impulsos eléctricos a través de todo su cuerpo. Shuri tenía los dedos entrelazados con los de él, y dio un respingo nervioso cuando la mano de Visión se tensó y volvió a destensarse. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba haciendo conexiones con el resto. La onda eléctrica pasó de la mano al brazo del androide, luego a su pecho, y bajó hacia sus pies, creando pequeñas sacudidas al pasar de cable a cable.

Los párpados de Visión aletearon muy rápido, y luego quedaron cerrados. Un instante después abrió los ojos de golpe. La mirada del androide se fijó en el techo del laboratorio, y luego su ceño se frunció levemente, como si intentase entender.

—Visión… —dijo Shuri con voz tranquila, apretando levemente la mano de él en la suya.

Él giró la cabeza a un lado para verla, y luego se incorporó con un movimiento fluido que despertó intensa admiración en Shuri. Alzó la mano izquierda al nivel de su rostro y la observó, luego intentó levantar la derecha y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba agarrando. Se quedó mirando sus dedos entrelazados con el ceño fruncido, pero no parecía enojo ni miedo, sino confusión. Shuri lo soltó y se echó un poco atrás, repentinamente incómoda.

El androide alzó la vista hacia ella, abrió levemente la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. Después la abrió de nuevo.

—Disculpe… —dijo, su voz grave traslucía confusión—. ¿Quién es usted, qué es este lugar y qué hacíamos tomados de las manos?

¿Había perdido toda memoria? Tal vez había quedado como un disco en blanco. Oh, eso sería espantoso, pero al menos estaba vivo. La princesa… reina… entrelazó sus propias manos para mantener la calma.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—¿Recordar qué? Lo último que sé es que estaba en un callejón con Wanda y unos seres atacándome por la Gema… —al tiempo que hablaba, se llevó la mano a la frente, y el gesto quedó congelado al encontrar los cables sin cubierta alguna, con la mitad del recubrimiento de su cabeza faltante.

—Visión, calma —se apresuró a decir Shuri al ver el gesto de desesperación patente en la cara del androide, pero ya era tarde.

Visión se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y estampó a Shuri contra su silla con una mano alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Dónde está Wanda? ¿Qué hicieron con ella? ¿Dónde está la Gema?

Shuri sintió los dedos de acero de Visión apretando su cuello cada vez más, y alzó las manos a ambos lados, un tanto asustada.

—¡Yo acabo de revivirte! ¡Thanos te quitó la Gema, no yo! Pero antes de eso logré guardar tu mente y tu memoria, aunque me faltó un poco y es por eso que no recuerdas los eventos más recientes. ¡Déjame respirar!

—¿Dónde está Wanda! —repitió el androide, sin soltarla y apretando aún más los dedos.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y en tropel entraron Okoye y los Vengadores sobrevivientes. Visión soltó a Shuri y caminó hacia atrás, pero se chocó contra la camilla. Tenía una postura defensiva, hasta que vio a Steve, Natasha y Thor, y su ceño se arrugó.

Steve dio un par de pasos adelante, alzando una mano en gesto de paz.

—Visión, estás entre amigos.

—¿Dónde está Wanda? —retrucó el androide, sin cejar en su intento de obtener una respuesta.

Los ojos de Natasha reflejaron dolor al responder en lugar de Steve.

—Se fue. Muchos se fueron. Bucky, T'challa, Wanda… Tony anda desaparecido, pero tenemos la esperanza de que no se haya ido.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Qué significa que se fue? —Visión negó con la cabeza, rechazando tomar el significado de la palabra. Fue Shuri quien contestó esta vez, intentando aclarar todo.

—Luego de la pelea en el callejón, que es lo último que recuerdas, Steve y Natasha llegaron y los rescataron. Te trajeron aquí, Wakanda, para que con nuestra tecnología desligáramos tu mente de la Gema. Pensábamos así quitarte la Gema y destruirla sin que eso dañase tu personalidad, pero no dio el tiempo. Thanos recogió todas las demás gemas y atacó Wakanda, y yo sólo logré guardar casi toda tu mente y tu memoria en el programa antes de que te metieses tú también en la batalla. Lo demás, no sé, no estuve ahí… —miró a Natasha y Steve en busca de ayuda.

—Wanda te obedeció finalmente —siguió Steve—. Con su poder destruyó la Gema de la Mente, matándote a ti con ello, pero Thanos poseía ya la Gema del Tiempo y volvió atrás el tiempo hasta revivirte de nuevo, y luego te arrancó la Gema, quitándote la vida una segunda vez.

—Y luego hizo así —acotó Thor, alzando su mano izquierda y chasqueando los dedos con simpleza—. Y muchos empezaron a desaparecer en polvo. Tanto de nuestro ejército como del de Thanos. Wanda entre ellos.

Visión se había quedado quieto. Luego lentamente se apoyó en la camilla con una mano y se sentó. Su rostro había perdido toda expresión. Se quedó mirando al suelo y luego de un rato en silencio, alzó la vista hacia todos.

—¿Cómo hace un androide para llorar?


End file.
